


缺心眼小心眼番外三：进击的凌峰（下）

by Gouxue555



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouxue555/pseuds/Gouxue555





	缺心眼小心眼番外三：进击的凌峰（下）

第二十七章 番外三：进击的凌峰（下）

本来一切都应该是他来承担的，伤痛却最终转嫁在别人身上，即便那是出于爱人想要保护自己的心理……可是看到那道瘀伤还是会心疼。这种感觉奇怪得要命，很想去责备对方为什么这么鲁莽，但是又明白他是为了自己好。  
尤其是在这种纠结的关头，凌峰还露出小心翼翼的讨好表情……  
景涵完全不知道该怎么面对，只能有些狼狈地错开对方的眼神。凌峰却在景涵撇过头的一瞬，眼中露出了然的神色。  
他家老婆又开始害羞了！  
呆在一起越久，他就越是了解老婆有多可爱！表面上冷冰冰的，一张嘴就知道损人，可是实际上特别心疼自己对自己特别好！就算说错话做错事只要露出刚才那种表情，老婆就一定会消气！反正老婆最吃这一套了！  
凌峰学精了。虽然他明白现在是景涵心软的时候，可他还是不动声色的继续装可怜。  
“老婆……”凌峰缓缓蹭了过去。坐在床上的他比站着的景涵矮上一截，这种情况下，景涵的防备会降至最低，而他也方便进行下面的动作……  
“老婆……”继续用深情的声音瓦解景涵的防线，直到他的膝盖已经快碰到景涵的腿，凌峰十分缓慢地伸出手，就在景涵还在愣神的时候，一把将对方搂进怀中。  
景涵下意识地挣扎了两下，却败在了凌峰可怜巴巴的又一声“老婆”下。他动作僵直的整个跟凌峰贴在一起，凌峰的脸正侧窝在他的胸口，而他膝盖上方却好死不死的抵在对方的重要部位上！  
那一瞬间似乎连时间都停止了……景涵只能感受到膝盖那边有什么蠢蠢欲动，最后生龙活虎地站了起来……  
夏天的衣料本来就少得可怜，加上凌峰一点都不嫌害臊，景涵活了二十几年第一次跟别人的丁丁这么近距离的接触！景涵有些崩溃……可是凌峰似乎一点都不打算放过他……  
“老婆……”凌峰一边忘情地喊着，一边把景涵往旁边的床上压。  
景涵两腿并在一起，根本没法使力抵抗，几乎是一瞬间就摔在了柔软的大床上。  
凌峰顺势压了上去，找准方向二话不说吻上对方的唇。辗转的碾压和吮吸，没过一会，景涵的抗拒就被磨去了大半，凌峰再接再厉，直接用舌头顶开那闭得不是很紧的牙关，景涵一僵，对方的舌头已经肆意地在自己的口中游动。  
凌峰在这种时候毫不犹豫地释放本有的攻击性，景涵被对方逼得节节败退，凌峰却兴致浓浓地试着挑逗对方的舌头。  
纠缠的时间似是有一个世纪那么久……  
再分开的时候，景涵已经有些hold不住的缺氧了……看着爱人脸带红晕，双眸涣散的样子，凌峰忍不住把自己硬到快爆炸的兄弟偷偷在对方腿上蹭了蹭……  
景涵渐渐回神，凌峰还在陶醉地蹭啊蹭……  
两人视线相交。  
凌峰：“做吗？”  
景涵：“……”  
竟然连求欢的表情都能这么正义和坦荡荡！景涵简直恨不得找块砖把自己拍晕……  
景涵的犹豫，凌峰看在眼里，时间被一拖再拖，尽管再忍不住，凌峰也知道对方是不愿意。  
“不喜欢就不做了”凌峰有点舍不得地把丁丁从景涵的腿上移开，谁知却被景涵拦住。  
景涵这辈子最受不了凌峰露出可怜兮兮的表情……所以他答应了。  
“做吧。”  
凌峰愣了一瞬，紧接着开心得快要从床上跳起来，他正准备扑过去，景涵却提前说了一句：“你出去买那个”  
“……哪个？？”凌峰有些没反应过来。  
“……那个”  
“……”凌峰满脸茫然。  
“那就不做了！”景涵的表情冷了下来。  
“我去！我去！！等我！”凌峰终于及时的醒悟了过来，生怕景涵反悔地大叫着，一边急急地开始翻钱包掏钱……走之前他还不忘回来重重地亲了景涵一口，随后人就一阵风似地跑了出去。  
空荡荡的屋里只剩景涵一个人，冷静下来以后，他开始有些后悔了……  
屋外的凌峰像豹子一般飞速奔跑在马路上，路边有许多的摊铺，却惟独没有超市！终于——他在第二个路口找到了！  
套套的货架就安在结账柜台前边，凌峰丝毫没有羞愧神经地冲了上去。  
超薄的……螺旋的……凸点的……看起来好像都不错？？当然，凌峰从来没有选择障碍症，因为他一般会全买。  
因此就在售货员从惊讶变成惊悚的表情中，凌峰抱着每种类型各一个的套套结了账。  
又是飞一般地跑回宾馆，他迫不及待地进了门——  
他家老婆正羞涩地坐在床上，目光带着些许的茫然……  
凌峰顿时兽性大发！  
装着一盒盒套套的袋子被随手扔在地上，凌峰已经整个人扑了上去。  
景涵之前被吻得泛红的唇又一次受到蹂躏……混乱之间，凌峰已经开始扯起他的裤子。景涵嘴上又是被亲又是被啃的，手上却又敌不过对方的动作。  
一分钟不到，景涵就被扒了个精光。  
凌峰赤裸裸的目光让他感到十分的尴尬……可他没有退缩的习惯，只能硬着头皮也脱起对方的衣服。谁知凌峰根本不等着他来脱，自己无比效率地把衣服裤子都给解决了。  
赤裎相见，更是尴尬。  
尤其是那根蓄势待发的巨物，景涵不禁觉得有些口干舌燥……他开始后悔了……  
“我们打个商量”景涵默默舔了下干燥的唇，这却像是给了凌峰暗示，“这次就算了……”  
凌峰根本听不进去，他的眼里只有老婆美好的身躯……没有一丝赘肉却不似干柴的消瘦体型，洁白的皮肤看起来就想摸……尤其是配上那种正儿八经的表情！性感得快要死掉了！！  
他竟然还舔了一下嫣红的唇瓣？？这不是勾引是什么？？  
凌峰眼睛泛光地压了上去，双手开始在景涵身上点火。景涵不是圣人，身体上也很快有了反应。情欲上涌使得他原本抗拒的心神松动了起来，凌峰趁机用手指去探索自己将要深入的地方……  
从未被开发过的小穴抗拒着外人的侵犯，凌峰连试了两次，都无法顺畅地将一根手指伸进去。他急得直上火……景涵更是想放松，可那羞人的地方就是死也放松不下来！  
凌峰心思一动，接着吻上景涵的唇，这一次的节奏比以往都要狂野，景涵的注意力渐渐被分散开来……凌峰的手指故意在穴口流连了一会，紧接着突然地刺入！景涵下意识地缩起身子，却无法再抵挡手指的侵入。  
开发的过程漫长而费精力，凌峰却一直小心翼翼，比起自己的爽快，他更在意怀里宝贝的感受！  
凌峰的毅力终于让景涵彻底放松下来。  
尽管那里已经能容纳三根手指，凌峰却还是怕自己伤到对方。  
“进来吧……”景涵的声音已经有些沙哑，爱人的温柔他看在眼里，不管身体是否会痛，他已经决定把自己交出去。景涵的邀请刺激得凌峰只想不管一切地狠狠插进去。  
景涵张开腿的时候，他的手都因为激动而开始微微地颤抖，他将硕大顶在爱人的穴口，随后徐徐用力试图温柔地进去……  
连试了两次，那巨大的顶端都会在半路滑开。凌峰急得满身冒汗。  
景涵躺在床上，双手温柔的划过对方的脸庞。他爬了起来，把凌峰引向刚才躺倒的地方。凌峰很快明白他的意思，乖乖地躺在了床上。  
景涵深吸一口气，跨坐在对方身上。  
那巨物正昂扬着脑袋，无比精神地等待着可口的肉穴。  
景涵缓缓扶起它，对准自己的穴口，一点一点地坐了下去……下身被撕裂的痛瞬间让他脸色苍白，可是这连头都没有进来……景涵不动声色地咬了咬牙，接着往下坐了一点，难以言喻的疼痛袭遍了他的全身，他险些控制不住自己的表情。  
凌峰全部的精力都集中在景涵的动作上……自己深爱的人正心甘情愿地一点点吞入自己的欲望，那种刺激简直像微小的电流，一下下冲击着他的神经。终于，爱人好不容易吞入了顶端的大部分，凌峰实在憋不住，双手扶上对方的腰就是用力地挺进。  
完全进入的一瞬间，景涵简直觉得眼前一片空白，他不由自主地向前倒了下去，却在半路被凌峰牢牢地搂在怀里。  
凌峰没敢乱动，尽管他已经憋得双目赤红。景涵的内部又紧又热，舒服得像是天堂……  
两人都在尽力的忍耐……尽管忍受的痛苦各不相同，但目的却惊人的一致。  
终于，景涵伸手抚上对方健壮的胸膛，有些无力的开口：“动吧”  
凌峰的反应是将他抱得更紧了些。  
“没关系……动吧。”景涵在凌峰的怀里闭上了眼。  
果然，对方开始浅浅地律动，剧痛袭来，景涵只能更加用力地闭上眼。初次承受的小穴很快就被磨出了血，作为润滑，却让凌峰的动作更加畅快。  
初享云雨的凌峰在动起来以后就再也停不下来，他一次次用力地顶入，埋进对方身体最深的地方……本能让他只是狂放地追求占有的快感。  
身下人不时发出的低沉呻吟也像是极致的诱惑……  
渐渐的他开始加大律动的频率，并且忍不住的呼吸急促起来……景涵被逐渐收紧的怀抱勒到快要不能呼吸……  
身体相撞的声音越来越大，景涵被顶得快要崩溃，他只能死死咬住嘴唇不让痛苦随着声音溢出来，终于，在最后一次凶猛的撞击之后，凌峰尽情地在他体内释放了爱液。  
高潮过后的凌峰气喘如牛，他缓了好一会才将软掉的丁丁退出爱人的身体。他开心的想去吻对方的唇，结果刚抬起景涵的脸，他就被吓了一跳。  
对方脸色惨白，甚至还带着泪痕。凌峰像被雷劈过一样……怎么会这样？？？景涵发红的眼眶看得凌峰心都要碎掉了……  
他赶忙将人扶起来，景涵的脸瞬间因为伤口的痛而扭曲起来。凌峰不敢再乱动，只能慌张地把景涵搂在怀里。  
久久的……景涵感觉到了脸上有液体滑落……他吃惊地睁开眼，正对上凌峰哭的有些扭曲的脸。  
“……”心里似乎有什么东西被填得满满的，尽管下体疼得要命，尽管他一点都不想再动弹，可他还是缓缓地伸出手，将对方的眼泪抹掉：“别哭了，丑死了”  
景涵轻轻的一句话却让凌峰哭得更凶。  
“男儿有泪不轻弹……”景涵刚说到一半，像是突然想到什么，瞬间绽开一个笑。  
只是未到伤心时……吗？  
凌峰被那不带任何掩饰的笑惊得不敢再落泪。  
景涵却只是继续笑，笑得肆无忌惮，笑得无比灿烂……  
最后，那一个笑终于回归了正常，景涵再度闭上眼，他慢慢贴近凌峰的胸膛，以极其温柔的声音说了一句话。  
“谢谢你……”  
谢谢你，让我找回了爱人的那颗心。  
也谢谢你，让我明白了被爱的幸福。  
尽管他们的脑回路一直相差十万八千里，可是在那一秒，凌峰却准确地明白了他的意思……  
两人久久地相拥在一起，体会着彼此心意相通的幸福感。  
毕竟，爱是唯一不需要解释就能共通的东西，对吧？


End file.
